Cego
by koukacs
Summary: O que passa pelas mentes e corações de Sasuke e Sakura em seu reencontro, após a morte de Danzou? O time 7 ainda tem significado para o Uchiha? O que é o laço entre ele e Sakura? Sakura abdicou de seu amor? SasuSaku, SuiKa e NaruHina.
1. Escuridão

**Naruto é uma obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é uma estória escrita por uma fã para outros fãs.**

**Capítulo 1: Escuridão**

_E se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes?_ Uchiha Sasuke se perguntava em seu profundo sono, após ser tragado por Madara. As visões que tinha não eram desagradáveis. Ele tinha doze anos e estava saindo de casa para sua primeira reunião de equipe, onde conheceria seu novo sensei, Kakashi. Sua mãe lhe preparara um saboroso almoço, o qual o rapaz guardou na mochila. Ele se despediu da mulher com um beijo na bochecha e um largo sorriso. Na saída de casa, encontrou seu pai e seu irmão mais velho conversando amigavelmente. Fugaku fitou Sasuke por um breve instante e lhe falou sobre a importância de honrar o nome do clã. Itachi lhe acenou com a cabeça e pediu que o menino se aproximasse.

- O que foi? – Sasuke perguntou quando chegou perto de Itachi. O irmão mais velho lhe tocou na testa, da forma como costumava fazer, e lhe sussurrou:

- Não se preocupe demais. Divirta-se e faça amigos.

Sasuke se sentia embaraçado quando Itachi fazia aquilo. _Droga, eu não sou mais criança!_ Contudo, ele não tinha tempo para reclamar, precisava correr para o encontro. Chegou em cima da hora na sala de aula, abriu a porta com pressa e sentiu algo lhe atingir na cabeça... era um apagador de quadro negro. Uma risada familiar foi ouvida pelo garoto.

- NA-RU-TO! – Sasuke gritou em fúria, fuzilando com os olhos o colega loiro.

- Foi mal, Sasuke. – Naruto se desculpou, tentando conter o riso – Aquilo era para o sensei. Se bem que foi culpa sua também, isso são horas de chegar?

- Eu me atrasei porque... eu não te devo explicação, idiota!

- Quem é idiota? – Naruto perguntou irritado.

- É claro que é você, quem mais seria? – Sasuke respondeu mais irritado ainda.

- Ora, parem com isso, vocês dois. – uma voz feminina falou com doçura. Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado e viu sua colega Haruno Sakura sentada em uma cadeira. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Sakura, você estava aí o tempo todo? – Sasuke perguntou em um tom que julgou casual. A garota se pôs de pé e caminhou até o Uchiha. Quando ela estava a menos de um palmo de distância, ela retirou o apagador da cabeça do rapaz.

- O Naruto não machucou você, certo, Sasuke-kun?

- Não... não se importe com isso. – Sasuke fingiu indiferença – Escuta, Sakura...

- O que foi? – Sakura perguntou gentilmente.

- Você não precisa me chamar de "Sasuke-kun", sabe? Pode me tratar só pelo primeiro nome.

- Você tem algum problema com "Sasuke-kun"? Se isso irrita...

- NÂO! – Sasuke gritou subitamente, o que assustou os outros. Passado um minuto, ele fingiu que nada havia acontecido e voltou a falar calmamente – Bem, é que você não trata o Naruto por "kun", então eu pensei que... bem, você sabe, né?

Sakura o olhava sem saber o que dizer, até finalmente encontrar as palavras que lhe haviam escapado.

- Bem, é que o Naruto sempre foi mais próximo de mim.

O rosto de Sasuke ficou lívido e ele gaguejou "mais...p-próximo?" como se tivesse sido esfaqueado no peito, o que Sakura percebeu.

- Sim, mas como um irmão, sabe? Eu meio que sempre tive que tomar conta dele.

- Ah, claro! – Sasuke subitamente mudou de humor – Como um irmão mais novo pateta, eu entendo perfeitamente!

- Claro. – Naruto falou com sarcasmo – Ninguém melhor do que você para saber o que é um irmão mais novo pateta, certo?

- O que quer dizer? - Sasuke perguntou, cerrando os dentes.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer... afinal, você sempre está na sombra do Itachi, não é?

- É melhor retirar o que disse, vermezinho.

- Me obrigue.

Quando Kakashi enfim chegou à sala, ele se deparou com os dois garotos brigando no chão, com Sakura em pé perto deles, dizendo-lhes para parar. Eles só pararam de fato quando Kakashi pigarreou. Ele lhes lançou um olhar inexpressivo e perguntou:

- Você são Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke?

Os três concordaram com a cabeça. Kakashi suspirou e disse:

- Sou Hatake Kakashi, seu sensei. A primeira impressão que tenho de vocês é a de que... como dizer isso? Acho que devo ser direto. Vocês são uns idiotas.

Sasuke ficou arrasado com aquilo. Pouco depois, eles foram para o lado de fora, pois Kakashi queria que seus alunos se apresentassem propriamente. Sakura foi a primeira:

- Eu sou Haruno Sakura. As coisas de que gosto... – ela ficou vermelha quando falou isso - ... bem, existe algo, ou melhor, alguém... he.

Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar. Sasuke podia jurar que ela havia olhado para ele em um momento. O jovem Uchiha não prestou atenção no que Naruto estava falando em sua apresentação, mas sabia que tinha a ver com Hokage e lámen. Logo chegou sua vez de se apresentar.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke, membro do clã Uchiha. Um diria serei um shinobi muito forte, mais forte até do que o meu irmão mais velho.

- Legal. – Kakashi comentou – E do que você gosta?

Eles esperaram uma resposta de Sasuke durante dez minutos, até que ele balbuciou "não é importante". Ele então olhou para Sakura, que estava sorrindo. Tudo era tão maravilhoso. Mas então, de repente, tudo escureceu.

- Sakura? Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? – Sasuke chamou pelos outros, sem resposta.

"Não se prenda a fantasias infantis, Sasuke", uma voz disse.

- Quem é você? Para onde eles foram?

"Você precisa esquecê-los. Eles não são nada para você."

- Como assim? Eles são meus companheiros! Eu não quero esquecer!

Muitas lembranças invadiram Sasuke. Ele viu seu clã sendo massacrado, viu a si mesmo sozinho, viu Sakura chorando enquanto implorava para ele não ir embora e Naruto quase morto sob a chuva.

- ISSO DÓI! PARE!

Sasuke viu Itachi morrendo e lhe dizendo suas palavras finais enquanto lhe tocava a testa. "Desculpe, Sasuke. Esta é a última vez."

As palavras de Madara ecoaram em sua mente. "Itachi matou o clã sob ordens de Konoha".

As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. A voz continuou a falar.

"Não se atreva a lembrar de seus laços. Você não precisa de nenhum laço, Sasuke. Eles lhe desviam do caminho... lhe enfraquecem. Você não pode se permitir abandonar sua vingança! Faça o que for preciso para destruir todos os laços que você tiver. Livre-se do que lhe atrapalha."

A escuridão se adensou. Sasuke começou a tremer de frio.

"Você só precisa do seu ódio, Sasuke. Seu único objetivo na vida está vinculado a ele."

- Quem é você? – Sasuke perguntou.

"Eu sou sua força, Sasuke. Sou sua escuridão."

- A minha força... a única coisa que preciso...

Sasuke abriu os olhos subitamente. Estivera dormindo por muito tempo. Karin estava perto dele, segurando o próprio braço com uma expressão de dor. Ela fizera com que Sasuke o mordesse para se curar.

- Que bom que acordou, Sasuke. – ela sussurrou – Temos que dar o fora daqui. Os outros precisam da nossa ajuda.

- Esqueça. – Sasuke falou friamente – Aqueles dois não importam mais.

Karin ficou horrorizada ao ouvir isso. Sasuke a olhou nos olhos de um modo que a encheu de pavor e acrescentou:

- Você é a única que ainda tem serventia. Espero que não me decepcione.

Os dois começaram a ser sugados por um redemoinho. Era Madara chamando Sasuke para enfrentar Danzou.

**Dessa vez escrevi primeiro em português. Por favor, me digam o que acharam.**


	2. Garota forte

**Desculpe a demora em postar, tenho estado muito ocupada.**

**Capítulo 2: Garota forte**

Sakura caminhava em silêncio junto a Kiba, Sai, Lee e Akamaru. As palavras de Naruto ainda ecoavam em sua mente. _Eu não suporto gente que mente para si mesma! _Naruto havia lhe dito. _Naruto sempre foi uma pessoa tão correta e honesta. Eu me sinto horrível por ter mentido para ele daquele jeito. Eu só queria livrá-lo do fardo da promessa... Sai havia me dito que ele me amava, mas acho que isso não era verdade no final das contas... Na verdade, isso me deixa aliviada... o Naruto merece alguém melhor do que eu, alguém que o ame de verdade e não minta para ele. Ele merece a Hinata. Eu falo como se eu pudesse realmente ficar com ele. Eu vou matar o Sasuke-kun hoje._

A garota se forçou a não deixar seus sentimentos transparecerem para os outros. Nenhuma lágrima cairia de seus olhos verdes por causa de Sasuke. Pelo menos, ela não queria isso.

_Eu odeio chorar. Uma kunoichi não deve chorar! Eu aprendi isso na academia. Quando eu era pequena eu queria muito ser uma ninja forte. Mesmo não pertencendo a um clã, eu queria ser uma shinobi. Ser forte e nunca mais chorar. Mas eu era bem patética quando entrei na academia. A Ino me ajudou a melhorar... mas eu continuei patética por muito tempo. Eu me apaixonei pelo Sasuke-kun... ele me chamava de irritante... eu era mesmo irritante... se fosse apenas uma paixão de criança, eu poderia ficar bem... seria mais fácil. Mas esse sentimento foi ficando mais forte e incontrolável... até o ponto de eu não suportar... até o ponto de eu cogitar abandonar minha família e minha aldeia para seguí-lo, sem perceber que isso estava errado... mas o Sasuke-kun me impediu. Ele até me agradeceu... nem mesmo a distância enfraqueceu esse sentimento. Eu fiz o Naruto sofrer tanto. O Sasuke-kun realmente se tornou um criminoso... não posso continuar enganando a mim mesma... eu não tenho o direito de causar mais dor ao Naruto. Eu devo matar o Sasuke-kun, mesmo que o Naruto me odeie... se bem que eu nem sei se vou voltar com vida dessa missão._

Sakura tocou sua kunai envenenada discretamente. _O estranho é que a morte não me assusta. O que estou prestes a fazer é que me enche de medo. Eu poderia atacar o Sasuke-kun de surpresa... ele não sabe sobre a minha força física. Eu poderia matá-lo ou pelo menos feri-lo seriamente se acertasse um soco nele... o que não seria tão difícil tendo o elemento surpresa a meu favor. Mesmo que o Sasuke-kun esteja muito forte e me ataque sem hesitar, eu poderia aguentar, combinando minhas habilidades à minha capacidade estratégica... pelo menos eu acho... mas eu não posso fazer isso. O meu controle de chakra tem de ser muito preciso... uma leve oscilação... um momento de fraqueza poria tudo a perder. Eu odeio chorar. Odeio ser fraca... odeio ter de reconhecer que posso fraquejar no último instante. Por isso escolhi a kunai envenenada... a kunai não depende dos meus sentimentos... o veneno não se torna menos fatal se eu fraquejar... ele vai morrer rápido e sem sentir dor... eu sou uma ninja! Eu tenho de cumprir meu dever! Eu tenho de ser forte por todos! O antídoto é uma mera precaução. Todo ninja médico deve carregar um para o caso de acidentes... eu com certeza não precisarei usá-lo... se eu acertar o Sasuke-kun em um ponto vital, não haveria nem tempo de usar o antídoto..._

Quando Kiba avisou que sentira o cheiro de Sasuke, Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito. _Eu tenho de fazer isso. Eu tenho de ir sozinha!_ Ela pensava ao sacar as bombas de gás do sono. Seu coração doía enquanto ela falava "desculpe, pessoal"... e doeu ainda mais quando ela teve de lidar com a resistência de seus companheiros e finalmente conseguir usar as bombas. Ela correu na direção que o agora adormecido Kiba lhe havia indicado. _Preciso ser forte... já não posso ser uma criança egoísta... preciso ser forte._

**Desculpe pelo capítulo curto. Essa história vai ser meio irregular devido ao meu estágio na universidade, mas a levarei até o fim. Obrigada pelos comentários.**


	3. Descarte

**Capítulo 3: Descarte**

Sasuke fez tudo mecanicamente, seguindo uma lógica fria. _Karin está sendo usada como refém, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de salvá-la... não posso deixar Danzou escapar._ O Uchiha se lembrou da vez em que teve de salvar Karin na luta contra o oito caudas. _Tive de agir em equipe... eles dariam suas vidas por mim, eu não podia ser diferente... eu não percebi na hora que estava cedendo lugar à fraqueza._

"Esqueça os laços, Sasuke! Eles o enfraquecem!" Uma voz ecoou em sua mente, perturbando-lhe. _Quando ajudei o Taka, naquela ocasião, eu me lembrei deles... o time sete. Os laços que eu tanto quis destruir, que eu tanto quis esquecer... eu não planejei isso. Não era para isso acontecer... eu não posso ligar para mais nada nem ninguém. Eu só posso viver para a vingança._

Sasuke olhou para o rosto assustado de Karin e escutou sua voz trêmula pedindo-lhe ajuda. A oportunidade de matar Danzou... _a culpa é dela mesma, por ser inútil. Eu deixei claro desde o início que eles não eram mais do que meus instrumentos, eu não devia nada a eles e nem devo me importar com o que lhes ocorre. Se não me são mais úteis..._

Sasuke reuiniu chakra em sua mão e pediu para Karin não se mover. A garota teve um mau pressentimento ao ver a expressão aterradora nos olhos de Sasuke. _O que estou pensando? Sasuke vai me salvar... ele não me abandonaria depois de tudo o que fiz por ele._

**Flash-back**

Na noite anterior à invasão da reunião dos Kages, Suigetsu chamou Karin para falar-lhe em particular.

- O que foi, Suigetsu? – Karin perguntou mal-humorada.

Suigetsu a fitou seriamente por um instante, como que a ponderar como deveria dizer o que pensava. Ele, enfim, chegou à conclusão de que deveria ser direto.

- Você deve sair de perto do Sasuke, Karin.

A ninja rastreadora empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Que besteira é essa? Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer?

Suigetsu a segurou pelos ombros e olhou fixamente em seus olhos, o que assustou Karin um pouco.

- É sério, Karin. – ele disse – Você também já deve ter percebido... Sasuke está mudando. Não é mais seguro para você ficar perto dele.

- Isso sou eu que decido, aliás, por que você se importa com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? – Karin perguntou contrariada. As mãos de Suigetsu tremeram um pouco, mas ele continuou a olhá-la nos olhos. Contudo, seu olhar se tornou mais ameno e um tanto triste.

- Eu não sei explicar isso. – ele começou – Mas não gosto da ideia de você ser descartada como se fosse lixo, e é o que o Sasuke vai fazer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Karin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. _Suigetsu realmente se importa tanto comigo?_

- Escuta, Karin... se você perceber que algo está errado com ele... se tiver a mínima suspeita de que ele possa machucá-la... por favor, fuja. É a única coisa que eu peço para você.

**Fim de flash-back**

Karin sentiu uma dor terrível queimar-lhe a carne. Sangue escorreu de sua boca e da ferida em seu peito e ela só conseguiu ouvir Sasuke lhe dizendo que ela havia se tornado um fardo no momento em que se tornara refém. O Sasuke dela, o garoto que a havia salvado de um urso na prova chunnin e lhe dado aquele sorriso maravilhoso. Aquele que ela seguiu por tanto tempo, fazendo-lhe todas as vontades, mendigando-lhe atenção... e cuja frieza e crueldade ela tentou minimizar, não importando o quão evidentes se tornassem com o tempo. Sasuke realmente lhe tentara matar?

Quando se deu conta, o Uchiha estava diante dela com aquela expressão aterradora. Ele lhe disse "até mais" de um modo tão frio e cruel que a fez querer chorar.

_Eu só queria ver aquele sorriso de novo._

_Tenho que me livrar de tudo que me atrapalhe, descartar tudo o que me torne fraco._

Karin já havia perdido toda e qualquer esperança que residira em seu coração no passado, diante de seu trágico fim. E tudo teria acabado ali mesmo se uma voz feminina não tivesse gritado o nome de Sasuke. Karin pôde ver o choque no rosto do rapaz quando ele se voltou para uma garota de cabelo rosa que acabara de chegar e o quão pálido ele ficou ao ouvi-la dizer que queria ir com ele. Uma única pergunta surgiu na mente de Karin.

_Quem é ela?_


	4. Amor

Obrigada pelos comentários legais. :)

Vai haver alguns flash-backs de Silêncio, mas acho que vocês não precisam ler Silêncio para entender.

**Capítulo 4: Amor**

_Por que a Sakura está aqui?_ Sasuke se perguntava, dando seu melhor para esconder sua perplexidade. Ele falou o mais friamente possível "Há quanto tempo, Sakura" e escutou a garota falar que quisera por muito tempo seguí-lo. Ela estava disposta a abandonar tudo e todos para ficar com ele.

_Abandonar tudo por mim?_

_**"Eu largo minha casa, minha família, meus amigos por você".**_

_ Ela ainda está com essas ideias?_

_** "Sem você, é como se eu estivesse sozinha".**_

_Ela ainda..._

_**"Eu te amo tanto que não aguento!"**_

Sasuke não conseguia, ou não queria, acreditar. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que ele fez para esquecê-la, Sakura continuava a amá-lo? _Não ceda!_ A voz ecoou em sua mente. _Você não deve confiar em ninguém, você não precisa de ninguém!_

_ O que devo fazer?_

_ Finja interesse em levá-la. Kabuto lhe disse uma vez que ela era uma ninja médica. Peça para ela matar Karin._

Sasuke, mesmo em meio a pensamentos perturbados, conseguia ver a incoerência naquilo.

_Sakura jamais faria isso... por mais que ela goste de mim, ela não faria isso._

_Exatamente, Sasuke. Ela não vai fazê-lo. Por mais que ela o ame, Sakura não é capaz disso. Não importa quão grande seja o amor, uma pessoa não pode mudar o que ela é por causa de outra. Você sabe disso muito bem._

Dando seu máximo para esconder seu desespero, Sasuke pediu para Sakura matar Karin. Para seu choque, a garota realmente se dirigiu para a ninja caída, segurando uma kunai.

_Ela vai mesmo fazer isso? A Sakura vai mesmo...?_

_ Ela está hesitando, Sasuke. Ela não vai conseguir._

_ E se ela fizer isso? Eu estaria transformando a Sakura..._

_**"Eu vou me esforçar para fazê-lo feliz... para que todos os dias sejam divertidos".**_

_Em_ _uma assassina fria..._

_**"POR FAVOR, NÂO ME DEIXE!"**_

_ Alguém..._

_** "EU FAÇO TUDO POR VOCÊ!"**_

_ Igual..._

_**"Se você não puder ficar... então me leve com você".**_

_ A mim._

Sasuke sentiu algo quente escorrer de seus olhos, sem saber se era sangue ou lágrimas. _Eu não consigo ver a Sakura desse jeito._

_ Essa garota, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda o atrapalha, Sasuke. Você tem de se livrar dela._

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

_É como daquela vez, você não pode tê-la ao seu lado. Como você pode concluir sua vingança? Como você pode destruir Konoha com a Sakura ao seu lado? Por mais que ela diga que fará tudo por você, ela vai estar morrendo por dentro... como agora._

Ainda sentindo o rosto quente e o coração se despedaçando, Sasuke começou a acumular chakra na mão. Lembranças apareciam em sua mente. Ele se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Orochimaru um pouco depois da tentativa de resgate de Naruto e Sakura no esconderijo.

_**"Diga, Sasuke-kun, por que você não usou seu chidori na garota também? E por que depois ameaçou acertá-la com a espada, sendo que aquele homem estava perto o bastante para defendê-la? Foi quase como se você não quisesse feri-la."**_

_** "Isso não é de sua conta."**_

Ele também se lembrou de uma vez em que estava com o Taka e Karin falava das flores de cerejeira.

"_**Não que eu quisesse ver as flores de cerejeira ou algo assim! Não mesmo! É provavelmente a flor mais patética que existe! Sério, eu não entendo como alguém pode gostar de um troço inútil como uma flor de cerejeira!"**_

"_**Não fale como se entendesse algo sobre Sakura!"**_

Enquanto ia em direção à Sakura com o chidori, o tempo pareceu correr mais devagar. _Vai ser rápido e indolor... ela nem saberá..._

As recordações da noite em que se despedira dela lhe atormentavam.

"_**Sakura, obrigado".**_

A visão dela deitada no banco... a sensação de segurar sua mão... o aperto no coração ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo por aquele rosto delicado.

"_**Aos poucos, você preencheu meu coração... agora eu sei que se eu tivesse olhado nos seus olhos enquanto você dizia aquelas coisas, havia uma chance de eu decidir ficar. Mas eu não posso ficar com você. Não posso viver feliz com você e os outros e simplesmente esquecer Itachi."**_

Ele continuava correndo.

"_**Eu odeio vê-la chorar".**_

Ela estava cada vez mais próxima.

"_**Eu sei que você vai chorar quando acordar e sei que vai chorar por um bom tempo. Mas eu espero que algum dia você pare de chorar. Eu quero que você encontre a felicidade e nunca mais chore de novo. Tente me esquecer, pois eu darei tudo para esquecer você. Caso contrário, não conseguirei cumprir meu objetivo."**_

Quando chegou perto o bastante, Sakura se virou para ele. Aquele terror... foi algo parecido com o que ele sentiu quando ela tentou parar a luta dele com Naruto no hospital... o terror e a agonia sufocante.

_Não posso parar agora._

_Ela lhe torna fraco!_

_Perdão, Sakura._

No instante em que Sasuke acertaria Sakura, ele foi impedido por um homem. Uma mistura de sentimentos conflitantes tomou conta dele ao ver aquele rosto... alguém que ele não via havia três anos.

_Kakashi._


	5. Sensei

Quando houver algo em itálico, negrito e entre aspas, "_**assim", **_significa que é uma fala flash-back.

**Capítulo 5: Sensei**

"_**É verdade que aqueles que não obedecem às regras são considerados lixo. Mas aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros são piores do que o lixo."**_

_Sasuke tentou matar Sakura._

"_**Eu não vou deixar que nenhum de meus companheiros morra."**_

_Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse chegar a esse ponto._

"_**E se eu matasse a pessoa mais importante para você? Como você se sentiria? Se eu fizesse isso talvez você entendesse!"**_

"_**Isso seria impossível. Todas as pessoas que foram importantes para mim já estão mortas."**_

Kakashi olhava para seu antigo aluno, tendo atrás de si uma Sakura ainda em choque. Ele sabia que não havia nada que pudesse dizer a ela que fosse capaz de confortá-la. Limitou-se a falar que uma kunai envenenada não mataria Sasuke e que ela deveria levar a garota ferida dali.

_A Sakura tentou me matar. _Sasuke refletiu. Estranhamente, aquela informação não parecia afetá-lo profundamente. A tentativa de homicídio do Uchiha não parecia mais tão sórdida, ao menos não do ponto de vista de Sasuke. Ver Sakura se afastando com Karin também não lhe afetava da forma como deveria. Um inexplicável alívio o enlaçou, apesar de a voz em sua cabeça, sua própria escuridão, berrar-lhe para matar ambas as kunoichis. Seu momentâneo e imperceptível alívio, no entanto, não durou muito. Kakashi estava diante dele. E o ninja copiador lhe disse algo imperdoável.

- Sasuke, eu sei que já disse isso muitas vezes antes, mas você deve abandonar a vingança.

_Que piada é essa?_ Sasuke não sabia como reagir. Abandonar a vingança? Simplesmente esquecer o que Konoha fizera com sua família? Esquecer a dor e o sacrifício de Itachi? Era fácil demais para Kakashi falar aquilo. Era fácil demais para todos, ninguém sabia o que era estar sob sua pele e conviver com aquele horror. E todos em Konoha continuavam a rir, continuavam a viver suas vidinhas patéticas.

Kakashi ficou estarrecido quando Sasuke começou a gargalhar enlouquecidamente.

- Então traga Itachi e toda a minha família de volta.

Kakashi ouviu Sasuke falar de seu ódio para com a aldeia e seu desejo de matar e destruir tudo e todos. Ninguém merecia escapar, todos eram culpados, todos desfrutaram da paz que Itachi sacrificara tudo para conseguir e riam felizes sem se dar conta do custo que aquilo tivera. Os sentimentos de Sasuke eram evidentes para Kakashi, independente das palavras do garoto. Eles sempre foram.

**Flash-back:**

- Rin, aguente firme, a ajuda já vem. – o jovem Kakashi disse para sua amiga, pressionando uma ferida profunda que ela tinha no abdômen. Rin havia dito a Kakashi que iria se infiltrar em um acampamento ninja suspeito. Kakashi esperou pelo regresso dela por horas, mas como ela não voltou, ele decidiu sair em sua procura. Encontrou a garota mortalmente ferida no acampamento abandonado. Kakashi invocara Pakkun e o mandara conseguir ajuda enquanto tentava, inutilmente, parar o sangramento.

- Kakashi...

- Não fale, Rin! A ajuda já vai chegar. – Kakashi falava tentando conter o próprio desespero. Rin segurou as trêmulas mãos do rapaz com delicadeza.

- Meus órgãos internos foram atingidos... e eu acho que tinha veneno nas kunais inimigas... não há nada que possa ser feito agora.

Kakashi começou a chorar.

- Escute, Kakashi... eu preciso dizer... aquilo não era uma missão de infiltração.

- Quê?

- Entre aqueles ninjas estava o cara que deu as ordens para aquela equipe... aquela que me sequestrou... e matou Obito.

Kakashi empalideceu mortalmente enquanto Rin prosseguia.

- Eu juntei informações sobre a aldeia deles... e os shinobis. Eles iam fazer um exercício tático perto de Konoha... eu não podia perder a chance.

- Por que você fez isso? Como pôde fazer algo tão irresponsável?

Rin deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto antes de responder.

- Obito me amava.

Kakashi não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Apesar de tudo o que ele fez por mim, eu nunca consegui sentir pelo Obito mais do que carinho. Eu sempre fui tão apaixonada por você. Eu não fui capaz de perceber os sentimentos dele... não fui capaz de amá-lo da forma que ele merecia.

- Mesmo que ele tivesse sobrevivido, ele não iria gostar se você se forçasse a ficar com ele. – Kakashi a repreendeu.

- Você não está entendendo... o Obito merecia ser amado... e viver uma vida longa e feliz. Ele não teve essa chance por minha culpa. Essa dor vem me consumindo por tanto tempo... eu queria um jeito de amenizá-la... então eu pensei que se eu pudesse... se eu pudesse matar o responsável pelo que aconteceu ao Obito... o desgraçado que deu as ordens para aquela equipe..

Rin cuspiu sangue em Kakashi, que a apertou contra seu corpo.

- Não morra, Rin... não me deixe. Eu não vou aguentar perder você.

A garota se comoveu com o desespero de Kakashi.

- Eu fui mesmo idiota, não fui? Desculpa. Eu não queria fazer isso com você. Mas eu não conseguia ver mais nada... só a vingança...

Kakashi soluçava incessantemente. Ele era o gênio shinobi, o ninja capaz de copiar jutsus graças ao sharingan de Obito. Mas não era capaz de fazer nada por Rin naquele momento.

- Você vai ficar bem, Kakashi... não vai ficar sozinho para sempre. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai amar e ser amado... e vai ter filhos.

- Pare de falar besteira! – Kakashi quase berrou, Rin sorriu levemente.

- Tudo bem, talvez você não queira ser pai... mas talvez você pudesse virar um bom sensei.

- Sensei?

- Lembra? O Minato-sensei era como um pai para a gente... ele gostava muito de nós e nós o amávamos. Você sabe tantas coisas, Kakashi... e você tem um coração tão bom... você seria um sensei maravilhoso.

- Rin, eu não... – Kakashi sussurrou, mas Rin não respondeu. Ele sabia que ela não mais falaria com ele. Quando Pakkun voltou com ajuda, ele encontrou Kakashi olhando para o vazio, ainda segurando o corpo de Rin fortemente contra o seu.

**Fim do flash-back**

_Eu me pergunto se essa dor é como a que um pai sente quando perde um filho. O Terceiro Hokage deve ter passado por isso quando lutou contra Orochimaru... talvez o Minato-sensei também tenha sentido algo assim quando Obito morreu. Como se algo rasgasse por dentro. Eu realmente terei de lutar com Sasuke. Não fui capaz de salvar ninguém, de proteger ninguém._

Kakashi olhava tristemente para os olhos cheios de loucura e ódio de Sasuke, recapitulando tudo o que ele fizera. Não havia como fugir daquilo.

_O Sasuke caiu._

**Eu sei que não foi mostrado como a Rin morreu no mangá e que Kishimoto tem de fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu não pude resistir à ideia. Espero que o capítulo não tenha sido ruim. Desculpe pela demora em postar e obrigada pelos comentários. :)**


	6. Lágrimas

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! XD

**Capítulo 6: Lágrimas**

"_**Eu... sempre tirava a nota máxima em todas as provas da academia ninja. Decorei mais de cem doutrinas ninjas. Na classe, eu sempre lembrava as respostas com facilidade. Um dia, caiu uma questão na prova: Diga qual é o ditado shinobi número 25. Como sempre, eu sabia a resposta."**_

Sakura curava Karin com seu ninjutsu médico. Mesmo com a visão embaçada, ela pôde ver gotas de água caindo sobre o rosto da garota ruiva. Eram gotas grandes, como as de uma chuva fraca e intermitente.

_Pare com isso, Sakura. Essa ninja não precisa ver quão fraca você é._

Sakura olhou para Kakashi e Sasuke, não muito longe de onde ela estava. Novamente, ela havia sido salva e agora Kakashi havia se encarregado do que ela deveria fazer. Aquilo doía.

_Kakashi-sensei não demonstra muito o que sente. Ele deve estar sofrendo agora, Sasuke-kun parecia ser o aluno favorito dele. E eles se pareciam também. Primeiro eu coloquei um fardo pesado demais nos ombros do Naruto, agora estou fazendo o mesmo com o Kakashi-sensei. Se ele matar o Sasuke-kun, Naruto jamais vai perdoá-lo. Ele não merece isso. Eu sempre fui tão detestável._

As mãos de Sakura tremeram um pouco, mas a outra garota já estava fora de perigo.

_Eu sempre disse que ficaria forte, que cuidaria de todos. Eu sempre acreditei que poderia compensar as minhas falhas se desse tudo de mim para melhorar. Eu fiquei forte fisicamente, melhorei meus ninjutsus e tenho uma boa capacidade estratégica._

_** "Sakura, você não é páreo para o Sasuke do jeito que ele está agora."**_

___O Kakashi-sensei devia saber que eu não era uma ninja de baixo nível e que Sasuke-kun já estava esgotado da luta anterior. Acho que ele não estava realmente se referindo às minhas habilidades ninjas. Talvez ele só quisesse me proteger da verdade._

Mais gotas caíram sobre a ninja ruiva. Sakura mordia seus lábios.

_A questão nunca foi se eu era páreo em nível de força, mas se eu teria coragem de lutar contra Sasuke-kun dando tudo de mim. Lutar para matar, como quando lutei contra Sasori. Eu e Chiyo baa-sama..._

_**"E você, Sakura, da próxima vez não se prenda a velhas moribundas como eu. Trate de ir salvar as pessoas que são importantes para você."**_

___Se ela me visse agora, o que diria?_

_**"Menina, você se parece muito comigo. Não são muitas as mulheres capazes de enfrentar os homens de igual para igual. Tenho certeza de que você se tornará uma kunoichi muito melhor que a sua mestra."**_

___Como eu sou patética. Por acaso não fui eu quem disse que faria todos me olharem por trás? E agora estou nessa situação de novo, deixando todos os outros sofrerem enquanto não faço nada._

Sakura cerrou os punhos. Ela olhou novamente para Kakashi e Sasuke.

_Eu ainda posso fazer isso. Eu devo fazer isso._

Ela pegou sua kunai envenenada e correu em direção a Sasuke, passando por baixo da ponte e se esgueirando por trás dele.

_Eu tenho que fazer isso pela aldeia... pelo Naruto... pelo Kakashi-sensei..._

Aquela odiosa água embaçou sua visão novamente e memórias invadiram-lhe a cabeça. Ela tentava forçá-las para fora de sua mente, mas era inútil. Seu coração parecia ser esmagado, seu corpo tremia, mas Sakura se obrigava a continuar.

_Acima de tudo eu tenho que fazer isso pelo Sasuke-kun... não quero que ele sofra mais. Ainda que essa dor me mate... eu quero salvá-lo._

Sakura se preparou para desferir o golpe, mas seu braço parou de se mover a poucos centímetros de Sasuke. Seu corpo tremia muito, ela mal conseguia respirar ou se manter de pé. O que antes eram poucas gotas a escorrer pelo seu rosto, agora pareciam rios. As lágrimas quase a cegaram.

_**"Ditado shinobi número 25: em nenhuma circunstância um ninja deve demonstrar seus sentimentos..."**_

___Sasuke-kun..._

_**"Um ninja deve priorizar sua missão..."**_

___Eu realmente sou muito egoísta, não sou?_

_**"... e ter um coração que suprima as lágrimas!"**_

_ Nem mesmo para salvar você... eu não consigo... desculpe, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke sentiu que alguém estava parado atrás dele. Sua visão já estava bastante comprometida, mas ele pôde distinguir uma mão trêmula segurando uma kunai e um rosto lavado por lágrimas.

_Todo esse tempo ela esteve aí... ela esteve tão perto..._

Imagens percorreram sua mente. Aquela proximidade e aquelas lágrimas. Foi como quando Sakura o abraçou na Floresta da Morte, cortando o efeito do selo amaldiçoado. E foi como quando eles se despediram. Agora ela se forçava a matá-lo. Ela era uma shinobi afinal. Mas mesmo assim ela sofria.

_Não posso deixar que Sakura fique em meu caminho!_

Sem pensar direito, Sasuke arrancou a kunai da mão de Sakura e partiu para cima da garota.

Mais uma vez, o tempo pareceu correr mais devagar, mas agora ele olhava para Sakura enquanto se dirigia para ela. A dor nos olhos da garota o machucavam, mas ele não queria admitir isso.

_Isso tem que acabar agora!_

Quando Sasuke estava quase atingindo Sakura, alguém a tirou rapidamente do caminho.

Uma pequena ferida no rosto daquela pessoafoi tudo o que Sasuke conseguiu fazer. Sakura ficou chocada ao ver quem a salvara. Sasuke ficou perplexo ao se dar conta de quem estava diante dele agora, com Sakura nos braços. Kakashi, que presenciara tudo incapaz de fazer coisa alguma, estava surpreso e aliviado por Sakura ter sido salva.

Naruto havia chegado a tempo.


	7. Lados opostos

**Capítulo 7: Lados opostos**

_É engraçado, Sasuke... você e eu poderíamos facilmente... estar em lados opostos agora._

Ele havia conseguido salvar Sakura no último segundo. _Sakura quase morreu... ele quase matou a Sakura,_ pensou com o coração apertado. O rapaz colocou a garota no chão com cuidado, ouvindo seu agradecimento. Ele também escutou Kakashi falando algo como "chegou bem na hora", mas não prestou muita atenção. Seu olhar se encontrou com o olhar daquele que ele considerava seu melhor amigo. Mesmo ele havendo fugido da aldeia e abandonado sua equipe... e ter acabado de tentar matar Sakura e Kakashi. Era realmente a mesma pessoa?

Aquele que havia salvado Sakura agora caminhava em direção ao rapaz a sua frente. A alguns passos de distância, contemplando o semblante desequilibrado que o outro tinha, ele falou:

- Como pôde tentar matar a Sakura? Ela é um membro do time 7 igual a você, Naruto!

Naruto sorriu cinicamente, dizendo "você quer dizer um ex-membro do time 7, certo?"

Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi empalideceram, Naruto continuou a falar.

- A sua namorada e o "sensei" tentaram me convencer a desistir da vingança, caso contrário teriam que me matar. Ela até tentou, mas não conseguiu.

O tom de deboche com que Naruto falava não intimidou Sasuke, tampouco o fez o comentário de Kakashi de que o Naruto que eles haviam conhecido já não existia mais.

- Naruto, eu sei sobre a Kyuubi e o seu pai. O que Konoha fez com você foi terrível. Eu entendo porque você está fazendo essas coisas horríveis. – Sasuke disse.

Naruto lançou um olhar assassino para Sasuke, sua voz tremia de ódio:

- Você me entende? O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ENTENDE SOBRE MIM? Você teve uma família, recebeu amor e carinho durante a sua vida inteira!

- O meu clã foi exterminado caso você não lembre.

- E daí? Você ainda teve pessoas para se importarem com você! Você cresceu como um principezinho de Konoha, tinha a admiração de todo mundo! A Sakura sempre te amou, o Kakashi sempre se importou mais com você! Você não tem ideia do que seja a solidão! Você não sabe o que é ser odiado desde o dia em que nasceu por algo de que sequer tem culpa!

- O Sasuke-kun tinha fé em você, Naruto! Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa e independente de tudo, ele o considerou um amigo... e ainda considera. – Sakura protestou – Eu sei que não fui a melhor amiga que você podia ter... eu lamento tanto por todas as vezes em que eu o tratei mal.

- Sakura... – Sasuke murmurou. Depois de alguns segundos, Naruto dirigiu a palavra novamente aos demais.

- Há alguns instantes, eu finalmente consegui me vingar de um dos manda-chuvas de Konoha. Acho que o nome dele era Danzou. Eu senti um prazer sem igual, como se eu me livrasse do estigma de estar associado ao corrupto mundo shinobi. Como se eu me libertasse de uma aldeia que só me rejeitou por anos. Eu finalmente vou desaparecer de suas memórias, o que todos os habitantes de Konoha sempre quiseram... ao matar todos e esmagar aquela aldeia! Vou fazer justiça!

Kakashi sentiu o peso das palavras de Naruto. _Ele é só uma vítima do mundo em que vivemos, mas Sasuke e Sakura ainda não são capazes de compreender isso. Mas mesmo que Naruto não tenha culpa, eu não posso deixá-lo se vingar de Konoha_.

- Sasuke, Sakura, saiam daqui! Eu não quero que vocês vejam isso.

- Kakashi-sensei, você vai matar o Naruto? – Sakura perguntou apreensiva.

- Vocês não podem lidar com isso, é meu dever! Vão embora!

Sasuke fez um clone das sombras que segurou Kakashi. Naruto sorriu como um maníaco e acumulou chakra na mão.

- Você o deixou vulnerável, Sasuke! Eu não vou hesitar nem por um momento! – O rapaz loiro berrou, correndo em direção a Kakashi. Sasuke acumulou chakra em sua mão e também correu em direção a Naruto.

- NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN! NÃO! – Sakura gritou desesperada.

_Se eu não tivesse dado ouvidos às palavras da Sakura e do Kakashi e tivesse ido atrás de vingança contra o meu irmão... será que eu teria me transformado nisso?_ Sasuke pensava angustiado. Sem perceber, algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

_Não posso hesitar! Eles não são nada para mim! Eu não tenho ninguém, não preciso de ninguém! Só a vingança me satisfaz... só ela dá sentido para a minha vida! _Naruto pensava.

Quando estavam próximos o bastante um do outro, seus ataques se encontraram.

- CHIDORI! – Naruto berrou.

- RASENGAN! – Sasuke gritou.

_Você e eu poderíamos facilmente estar em lados opostos agora._

_Eu poderia ser o nukenin e você o herói de Konoha._

_Se eu não tivesse conhecido o Iruka-sensei, a Hinata..._

_Se eu não tivesse estabelecido laços fortes com vocês..._

_Mas não adianta muito pensar sobre isso agora._

_Não foi assim que aconteceu_

Depois de Sasuke atacar com seu chidori e Naruto com seu rasengan, eles se viram em uma espécie de mundo branco.

_Que lugar é esse? Será que nós morremos? Não, isso não parece o pós-vida... mas também não parece ser o mundo real. Onde eu vim parar?_ Sasuke se questionava. Naruto o olhava com serenidade.

- Você sabe por que todos me odiavam quando eu era criança? Porque eu tenho a Kyuubi dentro de mim. Eu também os odiava. Eu queria me vingar deles. Um passo em falso e eu poderia estar pensando as mesmas coisas horríveis que você. Eu pensei que nunca teria um laço de verdade com alguém... até conhecer pessoas como você e o Iruka-sensei. Eu sabia que você estava sempre sozinho. Eu me senti melhor sabendo que havia alguém como eu. Eu queria conversar com você, isso me deixaria feliz. Mas eu não podia, eu tinha inveja das suas habilidades. Então eu tornei você meu rival. Eu queria ser como você. No começo não havia nada, mas eu finalmente consegui uma conexão. Nós saímos em missões como time 7. Eu continuei indo atrás de você, querendo me tornar tão forte e tão legal quanto você. Eu sou grato por ter lhe conhecido.

- É tarde demais, Naruto. Nada que você diga agora pode me mudar! Eu vou matar você e todas as pessoas da sua amada aldeia. É hora de tomar uma decisão! Mate-me e se torne um herói ou morra em minhas mãos como minha vítima.

- Eu não serei sua vítima nem serei lembrado como aquele que o matou. Eu não escolho nenhuma das duas coisas!

O mundo branco começou a se desmanchar e Naruto parecia se dissolver diante dos olhos quase cegos de Sasuke. O Uchiha pensou estar flutuando.

_Esse perfume... flores?_

**Aqui termina o capítulo 7, espero que não tenha ficado muito estranho (se ficou, me desculpem). Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixam comentários, eu fico muito feliz quando leio as suas opiniões. :)**

**P.S.: Mais dois capítulos para o final.**


	8. O sonho

**Capítulo 8: O sonho**

Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu inúmeras flores rosadas sobre sua cabeça. _Eu estava dormindo embaixo de uma cerejeira?_ Ele se perguntou, sem entender. _O que aconteceu? Eu não estava enfrentado o Naruto?_ O Uchiha se pôs de pé e notou que vestia um elegante kimono azul marinho e estava bem mais alto. Mais importante: sua visão estava simplesmente perfeita. _Parece que eu fiquei mais velho... tenho 20 anos, talvez. O que está havendo?_

Sasuke caminhou lentamente sobre a grama crescida. O sol se punha no horizonte e, alguns metros à frente, havia um vasto campo repleto de flores brancas. À distância, duas pessoas estavam agachadas colhendo flores: uma mulher jovem e loira de vestido amarelo e um jovem homem loiro que trajava um casaco branco com os dizeres "7º Hokage, Datte Bayo!"

- Naruto! Eu disse que você não precisava escolher as flores da cerimônia comigo, eu sou uma profissional! – A mulher falou com irritação.

- Você não deveria falar com o Hokage desse jeito, Ino. – Naruto reclamou – Eu só quero ter certeza de que você vai pegar as flores mais bonitas. Vai acontecer uma coisa muito importante hoje.

O loiro corou um pouco ao falar isso, Ino não pareceu se importar.

- É lógico. Você vai ser oficialmente nomeado Hokage. Aliás, Naruto, você nem deveria estar usando esse negócio de mau gosto. Ao menos espere a nomeação primeiro!

- Não é de mau gosto! É parecido com o que o meu pai usava! – Naruto protestou contrariado.

- Pode até ser, mas esse "Datte Bayo!" tirou toda a elegância da coisa. E eu ainda não entendi por que você fez questão de só haver flores brancas na cerimônia.

De repente, Naruto e Ino perceberam que alguém estava se aproximando por trás deles e se puseram de pé, voltando-se para Sasuke. O Uchiha ficou estático ao ver as versões mais velhas dos dois o olhando com seriedade. Naruto estava com o cabelo um pouco mais comprido e vestia um macacão laranja sob o casaco branco. Ino estava com o seu longuíssimo cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, o que não o impedia de alcançar seus tornozelos. Mesmo sem saber o que estava havendo, Sasuke se perguntou se deveria sacar uma kunai. Ele era um inimigo de Konoha, afinal. No entanto, Ino e Naruto sorriram para ele.

- Ora, ora! Eu sempre soube que você tinha sentimentos por mim, Sasuke-kun, mas nunca pensei que fosse de espiar escondido. Mas você marcou bobeira e a fila andou. É melhor que o Chouji não o pegue me cortejando.– Ino falou brincando.

Sasuke olhou para Ino estupefato. Naruto, sorridente, caminhou até o Uchiha, mas voltou-se para a garota ainda uma vez:

- Vou deixar o resto com você. Escolha as melhores flores brancas, Ino.

- Tudo bem! – Ino respondeu, vendo os dois se afastarem.

_Isso que eu estou vendo é o futuro? Não, não há como o meu futuro ser assim. Como eu poderia estar em Konoha e as pessoas estarem felizes em me ter por perto? Isso não pode ser meu futuro. Será uma alucinação?_

- Você está muito sério, Sasuke. Não vejo você desse jeito desde a nossa luta na guerra. – Naruto comentou.

- Nossa luta... na guerra?

- É, a nossa luta durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja... quando você ainda queria destruir Konoha e matar todo mundo. – Naruto relembrou com tristeza aquele passado e Sasuke teve uma sensação estranha, como um peso no peito. - Bem, mas isso tudo está no passado agora! Eu pus juízo na sua cabeça e o trouxe de volta, como havia prometido à Sakura-chan, hahaha.

_Sakura..._ Sasuke empalideceu ao ouvir aquele nome. Lembranças terríveis vieram à tona. Naruto caminhava a seu lado, assoviando feliz_. Naruto é mesmo Hokage agora? Ele está bem crescido. Mas ele disse que me trouxe de volta? Como? Não tem como ele ter me derrotado ou eu ter perdoado Konoha! O que estou pensando? Isso não é o futuro. Deve ser só uma alucinação... um sonho idiota._

- Ei, Sasuke, - Naruto perguntou de repente com uma voz hesitante e parando de caminhar abruptamente – Hoje vai ser um dia muito importante para mim.

- Eu sei, eu ouvi sobre a nomeação. – Sasuke disse. _É só um sonho idiota que deve acabar logo. Não há porque eu me preocupar._

- Não era bem isso... – Naruto soava nervoso – Os líderes dos clãs vão estar lá, sabe?

- E?

- ... Clã Akimichi, clã Nara... clã Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga? Não me diga que aquele Neji agora é líder do clã. – Sasuke perguntou indiferente, sem notar a expressão surpresa de Naruto.

- Ahm, não, ele é mais como um vice-líder. – Naruto disse coçando a cabeça.

- Então quem é o líder? E o que há de tão especial nele?– Sasuke perguntou, ele ficou um pouco curioso com o comportamento de Naruto. O loiro fitou a grama por um instante e depois desconversou.

- Sabe, acho que você deveria ir ver a Sakura-chan no hospital, antes da cerimônia começar. Eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer e não quero que ela se atrase. Nos vemos depois, tudo bem? – Naruto falou, fazendo em seguida um sinal de mão e sumindo em meio à fumaça branca. Sasuke se viu sozinho naquele lugar.

Ele foi em direção à aldeia, andando devagar. Atravessou o grande portão de madeira, sendo cumprimentado educadamente pelos guardas. Todos que passavam por ele o cumprimentaram também, todos lhe sorriam, como se ele nunca houvesse saído daquele lugar nem nunca houvesse cometido crime algum. Estranhamente, Sasuke se sentia em paz. O ódio parecia ter desaparecido de seu coração e, embora não quisesse reconhecer, era bom sentir-se daquele jeito.

_É apenas um sonho tolo, mas não fará mal algum se eu aproveitá-lo por um tempo... enquanto eu não desperto._

Quase que sem perceber, Sasuke chegou ao Hospital de Konoha. A recepcionista, uma mulher de meia idade, sorriu calidamente para ele ao vê-lo entrar.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun? Está muito elegante hoje. Sakura-sama está vendo um paciente.

_Sakura-sama?_ Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo. Sem mais prestar atenção à recepcionista, ele foi procurar Sakura. Ouviu a voz dela em um quarto do terceiro andar junto à voz de um homem que a agradecia aos prantos.

- Sakura-sama... eu nunca poderei agradecer o bastante.

- Não precisa agradecer, Niizuma-san. Lembre-se, embora a cirurgia tenha sido um sucesso, você ainda deve esperar para reassumir suas missões ninja.

Sasuke havia se colocado em frente à porta e pôde ver quando uma sombra, do outro lado, se aproximou da mesma, pousou a mão na maçaneta e a abriu. O Uchiha arregalou os olhos ao ver aquela pessoa atravessar a porta. Ele não foi capaz de perceber que roupa ela estava vestindo. Talvez fosse apenas um uniforme normal do hospital. Também não conseguiu reparar em como estava seu cabelo. Curto? Talvez um pouco longo? Tudo era informação trivial diante do rosto dela.

Aquele par de olhos verdes primeiro haviam se arregalado de surpresa. Após isso, eles ficaram levemente apertados, enquanto um sorriso se esboçava no rosto. Sakura o fitava com um carinho profundo... aquele sorriso, estranhamente, fazia o jovem homem ter vontade de chorar.

- Acabei trabalhando demais, Sasuke-kun. Preciso tomar um banho e me trocar em casa, você pode esperar por mim?

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça e a acompanhou. Ela caminhava à sua frente, e ele observava as costas da garota. Quando ela chegou em casa, pediu para que ele esperasse na sala. Sasuke, deixado só, estudou o cômodo. Era uma sala simples: um sofá; uma mesinha de centro com um pequeno vaso de água encima, no qual repousava um narciso; uma estante a um canto. O Uchiha caminhou até a estante e examinou os livros. A maioria era sobre ninjutsu médico. Na parte superior esquerda, havia um retrato que Sasuke conhecia muito bem: o time sete, pouco depois de ser formado. Sakura sorria de olhos fechados no centro, Kakashi estava atrás, segurando com as mãos as cabeças dele e de Naruto, que se olhavam com raiva.

_Então ela ainda tem essa foto velha?_ Sasuke suspirou, percebendo logo depois um segundo retrato, que ele nunca vira antes. Ele o pegou para vê-lo de perto. Ele, Sakura e Naruto pareciam ter dezesseis anos. Os dois rapazes estavam com algumas bandagens. Sakura estava entre os dois, com um braço em volta do pescoço de cada um e puxando-os para perto de si. Ela tinha na face o sorriso mais radiante que Sasuke já vira na vida. Kakashi estava no fundo da foto, com as mãos sobre as cabeças dos rapazes. Naruto estava gargalhando, voltado para Sakura e Sasuke.

Sasuke não acreditou em sua expressão na fotografia. Ele estava sorrindo largamente, com os olhos fechados. Profundamente feliz. _Será que eu sou mesmo capaz de sorrir desse jeito?_

- Desculpe a demora, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura disse, saindo do quarto. Ela estava em um belo kimono rosa, com flores de cerejeira no cabelo, que estava preso em um bonito coque. – Vamos?

Novamente, Sakura seguia na frente, enquanto Sasuke caminhava atrás dela mais devagar. Seu coração doía.

- Eu me pergunto o que fez o Naruto querer que a cerimônia dele fosse em uma noite de lua cheia como hoje. Ele anda muito misterioso. – ela comentou enquanto passava por um banco perto de uma lata de lixo. Ela parou de caminhar, o que forçou Sasuke a parar também.

- Por que você está tão quieto, Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou sem se voltar para ele. Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensivo, e olhou para o chão. Aquele desespero... era forte demais.

- Sakura... por que você não me odeia?

Sakura não respondeu e voltou a caminhar.

- Responda, Sakura! – Sasuke gritou – Eu preciso saber!

- O Naruto quase morreu por sua causa. – ela disse de repente, ainda sem se virar – O meu melhor amigo quase morreu por sua culpa. Aquela guerra horrível, toda aquela dor... depois que ele trouxe você de volta, eu evitei você. Eu não conseguia sequer olhar para você.

-...

- Você ia até a minha casa todo dia e ficava sentado do lado de fora, esperando que eu abrisse a porta. Você fez isso por vários dias, até que eu não aguentei e abri a porta para você... eu nem sabia o que ia falar ou se ia conseguir falar alguma coisa... quando eu abri a porta, sem esperar um segundo sequer, você se ajoelhou e gritou que sentia muito. Gritou isso muitas vezes e começou a soluçar.

Sakura se virou lentamente e Sasuke viu que os olhos dela brilhavam cheios de lágrimas. No entanto, ela sorriu para ele.

- S-Sakura...

- Eu só me lembro de ter corrido até você e lhe estapeado... depois eu o abracei com toda a minha força e comecei a chorar também. Não sei bem o que aconteceu depois disso... e para ser franca, eu não me importo.

Sasuke caminhou lentamente até Sakura. Quando estava frente a frente com ela, ergueu sua mão direita para secar-lhe as lágrimas. Mas a jovem mulher levou sua mão ao rosto dele primeiro e enxugou seu rosto.

- Pare de se lamentar pelo passado, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura sussurrou, se aproximando dele. Um era capaz de sentir a respiração do outro à medida que seus rostos ficavam mais próximos. – Isso é meio irritante.

- Vocês dois demoraram, quase perderam o discurso do Naruto. – Kakashi repreendeu Sasuke e Sakura quando eles se juntaram à multidão em frente ao gabinete do Hokage, ricamente decorado com flores brancas, sobre o qual Naruto estava. Atrás dele estavam os conselheiros e Tsundade, a qual sorria de orgulho. Ao redor de Naruto estavam os líderes dos clãs de Konoha. Sasuke conseguiu identificar Shikamaru, junto a Temari, Chouji, de mãos dadas com Ino e uma garota de cabelo preto e olhos perolados de nome Hyuuga Hinata.

- A Hinata é a líder do clã Hyuuga? Ela nunca pareceu grande coisa para mim. – Sasuke comentou, olhando para a jovem que vestia um elegante kimono branco e estava logo ao lado de Naruto.

- Não diga isso, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura o repreendeu – Hinata é uma esplêndida shinobi. Os feitos dela durante a guerra são comentados até hoje.

- Silêncio, ele vai começar a falar. – Kakashi disse. Naruto tremia um pouco de ansiedade quando começou a discursar.

- Eu fiquei imaginando por muito tempo como seria esse momento. – ele começou – Sabem, eu já tive muito ódio de Konoha. Muito ódio mesmo. Mas felizmente, eu conheci pessoas que me mudaram. Se eu estou aqui hoje é por causa delas. É meio embaraçoso discursar assim para um monte de gente, sabem? – Naruto riu nervosamente – Quando eu era criança, eu imaginava que, quando eu me tornasse Hokage, eu subiria aqui, faria uma pose demonstrando atitude e diria alguma frase de efeito maneira terminada em Datte Bayo! Mas agora, eu me sinto meio... eu nem sei definir direito. Acho que estou nervoso, desculpem.

Naruto respirou fundo e olhou discretamente para Hinata, a qual lhe deu um sorriso encorajador.

- É incrível como as pessoas mudam, não é? O próprio mundo ninja, em que as nações guerrearam umas com as outras tantas vezes, está em paz agora. Todos são aliados e isso é muito bom. Eu era bem estúpido quando era criança. Provavelmente ainda devo ser um pouco estúpido, he. – Naruto riu, ficando sério em seguida – Quando eu entrei para o time sete, eu imaginava o meu futuro de um jeito diferente. Eu pensava que seria um ninja super maneiro que derrotaria todo mundo. Eu provaria que era muito superior ao metido do Sasuke e a Sakura-chan veria o meu valor e namoraria comigo.

- Que espécie de coisa embaraçosa é essa? Isso lá é discurso de Hokage? – Sakura comentou, envergonhada. Naruto, que não podia escutá-la lá de cima, prosseguiu:

- Eu tinha uma mentalidade bem simples. Eu achava que gostava da Sakura-chan porque ela era bonita. E eu achava que odiava o Sasuke porque ele era mais talentoso do que eu. Eu também achava que a Sakura-chan só sentia uma coisa boba pelo Sasuke, o que ela logo superaria. Pode ser que a Sakura-chan tenha gostado dele de uma forma boba no começo, mas depois ela passou a gostar dele de verdade. Isso ficou bem evidente quando ela me pediu para trazê-lo de volta, e eu prometi fazê-lo. Não que eu tenha trazido o Sasuke de volta só por causa da promessa... o Sasuke também, quero dizer, eu também vi que estava enganado sobre ele. Ele era meu amigo, praticamente meu irmão. Eu só reconheci quão importante ele era quando ele foi embora... levou tempo, mas eu consegui entendê-lo... e salvá-lo.

Sasuke empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo. Naruto continuou falando.

- Eu tive muita sorte de ter tido tantas pessoas preciosas na minha vida. Os meus pais morreram pouco depois de eu nascer, eu passei minha primeira infância em um orfanato no qual ninguém se importava comigo. A primeira figura paterna que eu tive foi o Iruka-sensei, depois vieram o Kakashi-sensei e o Ero-sennin, acho que posso incluir o Terceiro Hokage na lista, por que não?

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, retomando o discurso em seguida:

- Ele disse uma vez que a aldeia inteira era sua família, por isso ele se sacrificou para protegê-la. Eu ainda não sei se posso dizer que a aldeia inteira é minha família. Além dos meus dois pais, o Kakashi-sensei e o Iruka-sensei, eu tenho uma irmã mais velha que se preocupa comigo, a ponto até de fingir estar apaixonada por mim.

- Idiota, por que tinha que tocar nesse assunto agora? – Sakura corou, o que Sasuke achou um pouco engraçado.

- E também... – Naruto prosseguiu – eu tenho um irmãozinho pateta que precisa de um ou outro puxão de orelha às vezes.

_Quê?_ Sasuke não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Sakura riu um pouco da cara contrariada dele.

- Eu posso não ser capaz de dizer ainda que a aldeia é a minha família, eu espero conseguir falar isso um dia... mas, eu posso afirmar com certeza que todos aqui são meus amigos. Não só as pessoas de Konoha, mas dos outros países também. E eu juro proteger a todos com a minha vida, se for necessário. Eu não assumo o cargo de Hokage hoje para me auto-afirmar. Eu me torno hoje o sétimo Hokage para cuidar dos meus amigos e da minha família. – Naruto deu um sorriso imenso para todos que o ouviam, e afirmou – Eu serei o melhor Hokage que eu puder, Datte Bayo!

A multidão aplaudiu Naruto entusiasticamente. O próprio Sasuke se pegou aplaudindo-o. Ele se sentia feliz em ver Naruto daquele jeito. Tudo estava perfeito demais. Inesperadamente, Naruto começou a falar de novo.

- Tem mais uma coisa... mais uma pessoa sobre quem eu quero falar. Vocês já pararam para pensar no quanto a lua é legal?

A plateia ficou em silêncio, sem entender.

- O que esse idiota está pretendendo com esse papo de lua? Isso que dá não ensaiar o discurso! – Sakura comentou, pondo a mão na testa.

- Calma, pessoal, - Naruto disse, sem jeito – eu não vou fazer nenhum poema para a lua ou coisa do tipo. Eu vou explicar isso melhor. Sabem quando chega a noite e tudo fica escuro? E como a escuridão pode ser aterradora? Quando tem uma lua no céu... mesmo que não notemos imediatamente, ela nos faz sentir melhor. Ela nos anima, nos motiva, sabem?

Todos ouviam com atenção, especialmente Sasuke.

- Eu conheço bem essa escuridão, e sei que não sou o único. Muitas pessoas me ajudaram, mas teve alguém... alguém que desde o começo, esteve lá por mim. Alguém que me viu antes de todo mundo e me encheu de coragem. É mesmo ótimo que as pessoas mudem de opinião, não é? Pelo menos, eu sou muito feliz por ter mudado de opinião e ter enxergado em uma garota estranha... – Naruto engoliu em seco. A seu lado, Hinata o fitava com os olhos arregalados - ... a pessoa mais incrível, forte e admirável que eu já conheci. Eu não sei bem como funciona com os líderes de clãs... talvez eu não deva dizer isso, mas...

Naruto se virou para Hinata, com o rosto vermelho. Hinata também estava corando.

- Eu... Hinata, você... – Naruto fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Inconscientemente, ele gritou o resto da pergunta – VOCÊ SE CASARIA COMIGO?

Hinata corou tão violentamente quanto Naruto. A plateia assistia a tudo quase sem respirar. A Hyuuga, então esboçou um sorriso e respondeu:

- S-sim. Eu adoraria.

Feliz, Naruto a abraçou e beijou, enquanto a multidão aplaudia. Sasuke, que estivera sorrindo até pouco tempo antes, ficou mortalmente sério de repente.

- Algum problema, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura perguntou preocupada.

- Não tem como isso ser uma alucinação minha. – ele disse secamente – Uma cena como essa nunca passaria pela minha cabeça.

Sakura e Kakashi o olharam apreensivos.

- O que é isso então? – Sasuke questionava – Uma alucinação do Naruto talvez? Por que eu estou vendo isso?

- Eu não chamaria isso de alucinação, Sasuke. – Kakashi suspirou – É mais como um sonho, um desejo do coração.

- Um desejo do coração do Naruto? E por que eu estou vendo isso? – Sasuke estava ficando contrariado.

- Não é simples desse jeito. – Sakura falou – O Naruto é uma pessoa muito especial. Ele não quer a felicidade só para si. Ele carrega consigo os sonhos de todo mundo que ele gosta.

- Então isso não é só o sonho do Naruto... – Sasuke começava a entender – Também é o sonho da Sakura, do Kakashi e de outras pessoas?

- Sim, e principalmente o seu. – Kakashi respondeu, o que chocou Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun. – Sakura disse – Se você consegue enxergar tudo isso, é porque tem o mesmo sonho. Isso é o que o seu coração verdadeiramente deseja.

_ Não!_ A voz que perturbava Sasuke gritou em sua mente, _a única coisa que você deseja é a vingança. Isso tudo é mentira, é utopia! Não permita que eles o enganem!_

Uma densa fumaça negra envolveu Sasuke, o que assustou a todos. Naruto, ao perceber aquilo, correu para onde o resto do time sete estava.

- SASUKE! Abra os olhos! Você tem que ver além da escuridão! – Naruto berrava, enquanto Sasuke era arrastado pela fumaça para longe dali. Sakura correu atrás dele, esticando o braço para que ele o segurasse.

- SASUKE-KUN!

_É uma ilusão._

Sasuke, sem pensar, havia esticado o próprio braço em direção a ela.

_Nada disso pode ser real._

Quando Sakura estava quase segurando a mão do Uchiha, ele a recolheu.

_A única realidade em minha vida..._

Sakura o olhava com desespero. Sasuke fechou os olhos.

_ É a vingança._

O choque entre o chidori e o rasengan fez Naruto e Sasuke serem atirados para lados opostos. Sem saber, os dois estavam pensando a mesma coisa quando se encararam.

_Voltamos?_

_Ele também viu aquilo?_

**Mil desculpas pela demora, estive muito ocupada. Agora, só falta escrever o capítulo final. :)**


	9. Luz

**Último capítulo de Cego, depois de um longo recesso. Agradeço a todos que leram**

**a estória até aqui e a todos que deixaram comentários. **

**Capítulo 9: Luz**

Muitas coisas aconteceram depois que a colisão do chidori e do rasengan arremessou Naruto e Sasuke em direções opostas. Zetsu havia surgido de repente e amortecido a queda de Sasuke, enquanto Kakashi o fizera com Naruto. A primeira coisa que o rapaz loiro falou foi "Agora tenho certeza".

_Certeza?_ Sakura se perguntou, ao ver no rosto de seu amigo um olhar sério e, no entanto, sereno, direcionado a Sasuke. _O que é essa sensação?_

A garota olhou então para onde Sasuke estava e viu Madara surgir de uma espécie de redemoinho no próprio tecido do espaço. O homem de máscara falou para Zetsu e Sasuke se retirarem, pois aquele não era o lugar mais apropriado para enfrentarem a Kyuubi e os demais. O ser branco que parecia uma planta ainda se multiplicou e fez menção de lutar, mas Madara o dissuadiu, completando que seria mais interessante deixar Sasuke lutar contra Naruto no futuro.

Apesar de tudo isso, Sakura só conseguia prestar atenção à estranha atmosfera envolvendo Naruto e Sasuke. O Uchiha também estava diferente, embora a garota não conseguisse dizer com certeza a razão disso. Por um instante, ela pensou ter visto o antigo Sasuke naquele ser frio que lhe tentara tirar a vida momentos antes. O Sasuke que ela tanto amava e que ela tentou tanto esquecer. Naruto começou a andar em direção ao amigo, dizendo que precisava dizer algo a ele. Madara disse ao jovem Uchiha para saírem dali, mas Sasuke o mandou esperar.

Naruto e Sasuke se encararam, frente a frente. Suas expressões estranhamente pensativas e calmas. Sakura os olhava com estupefação e, sem entender o porquê, sentiu seu coração antes ansioso se tranquilizar lentamente. _Vê-los assim tão próximos... é quase como antes. E o Sasuke-kun também..._

- Sasuke, você se lembra do que me disse no Vale do Fim sobre ninjas de elite? – Naruto perguntou, mas Sasuke não respondeu. Sakura não tirava os olhos dos dois. – Eu entendi melhor agora. Nós nos tornamos ninjas de elite. Então, me diga... você viu o que estava em meu coração? Como eu realmente me sinto? Você viu o que vai acontecer se lutarmos?

Sasuke empalideceu levemente. Kakashi estava apreensivo com a situação e Sakura não conseguia definir o que estava sentindo. Naruto fez uma pequena pausa e completou, sem hesitação ou qualquer sinal de nervosismo:

- Nós dois vamos morrer.

Todos, menos Sasuke e Naruto, se perturbaram com a declaração do rapaz loiro.

_Então aquilo que eu vi... aquele sonho... eu sabia que uma coisa daquelas não podia acontecer no mundo dos vivos. Mas então, por que eu tenho essa sensação de que há outro significado por trás dessas palavras do Naruto? O que ele tem em mente, exatamente?_ Sasuke se perguntava.

Naruto retomou a fala, de forma serena e determinada:

- Nossa batalha vai ser inevitável se você realmente atacar Konoha. Então guarde seu ódio, concentre-o... e me atinja com ele com toda a sua força. Eu sou o único que pode suportar o seu ódio. É o meu dever, de mais ninguém! Eu vou lidar com o fardo do seu ódio e nós morreremos juntos!

Sakura sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, enquanto um silêncio mortal se abatia sobre todos. _Como o Naruto pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Uma coisa terrível dessas... e ele ainda mantém a calma desse jeito? Os dois vão morrer? Naruto e Sasuke-kun? Eu... eu não quero isso._

Sasuke, finalmente, emitiu um som. As palavras de Naruto estavam soando por demais absurdas para ele. _Suportar o meu ódio? Morrer comigo? E aquele sonho de ver todo mundo feliz? Como isso se encaixa? Não faz sentido! O que ele quer dizer? E por que...? Por que...?_

- O que diabos há de errado com você? Por que você liga tanto para mim? – Sasuke perguntou, profundamente irritado. Para sua surpresa, para a surpresa de todos, Naruto sorriu para ele e respondeu:

- Porque eu sou seu amigo.

O próprio ar em torno dos presentes pareceu ficar diferente. A forte determinação de Naruto transbordava e alcançava a todos. Sakura que estava se desesperando instantes antes quando Naruto falou em morrer com Sasuke, sentiu seu coração se acalmar de novo.

- Sasuke... – Naruto continuou – Nós nunca seremos capazes de entender um ao outro apenas através de palavras. Eu soube disso desde quando eu o conheci. A única forma de nós nos comunicarmos propriamente é com nossos punhos. Lembra do que eu disse? Nós somos ninjas de elite agora! Eu ainda não desisti!

_Não desistiu? O Naruto não desistiu de salvar o Sasuke-kun... _Sakura processou aquilo devagar.

- No entanto, eu estou cansado de correr atrás de você. – Naruto prosseguiu – Eu não sou muito bom em juntar frases... Eu não deveria estar falando assim com ninguém.

O rapaz loiro começou a rir, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Se nós fizermos isso e nós dois morrermos... não seremos mais Uchiha, Jinchuuriki ou qualquer coisa assim. Não haverá mais fardos para serem carregados, nós vamos entender um ao outro no outro mundo!

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Sakura. _Naruto... você está... você vai arriscar tudo até o fim, inclusive sua vida... vai fazer todo o necessário para salvar o Sasuke-kun..._

- Eu nunca irei mudar! – Sasuke disse, de repente – Eu não quero que nós entendamos um ao outro. E eu não vou morrer, você é que vai.

- Já chega, Naruto. – Kakashi falou, incapaz de aguentar aquilo por mais tempo. Já era horrível o bastante perder um aluno, ele não podia tolerar a ideia de perder dois – Eu me encarrego do Sasuke. Você ainda tem o sonho de se tornar Hokage. Sasuke pode ter caído, mas não deixe que ele o arraste junto também.

- Como eu posso me considerar um Hokage algum dia, se não posso sequer salvar um amigo? – Naruto perguntou, o que fez Kakashi se calar – A única pessoa que lutará contra o Sasuke sou eu!

Finalmente, Kakashi estava começando a entender os sentimentos de Naruto, embora ainda não fosse capaz de depositar muita fé na decisão do rapaz. Ele a respeitaria, no entanto.

Sasuke sorriu cinicamente e disse:

- Faça do seu jeito então. Eu o matarei primeiro.

- Heh... você ainda não me aceitou como um igual. – Naruto comentou, rindo um pouco.

Sakura secou as lágrimas de seu rosto, sentindo algo forte em seu coração, algo que a mudaria para sempre. _Naruto está aqui porque está de cabeça feita. A determinação dele não é nada comparada à minha. Eu deveria ser uma ninja, mas tudo o que eu sempre fiz foi depender dele e chorar. Eu deveria mudar isso. Eu vim aqui... achei que estivesse pronta... mas eu não posso fazer nada nem dizer nada. A única coisa que eu posso fazer é acreditar neles._

Madara, Sasuke e Zetsu foram embora. Kakashi ainda fez menção de atacar Madara, mas foi dissuadido pelo Uchiha. Naruto, olhando para o redemoinho que se extinguia no ar, disse decidido:

- Estou pronto quando você estiver, Sasuke.

Sakura se aproximou do amigo timidamene e lhe agradeceu por tudo. _Agora... eu acredito que possa haver um final feliz para todos no time 7._

Depois disso, Naruto desmaiou por causa do veneno da kunai, alarmando a todos, mas Sakura o tratou a tempo. Quando ele se recuperou, Kakashi pegou Karin e a carregou em suas costas. Todos iriam para Konoha. Karin estava muito impressionada com Naruto, já havendo desistido de qualquer sentimento que nutria por Sasuke. Naruto era o extremo oposto de Sasuke. A garota achou seu chakra quente e brilhante, percebendo, depois, uma presença sombria no corpo de Naruto.

À noite, o grupo que estava com Kakashi, já unido ao grupo de Kiba, montou acampamento na floresta. O jounin estava pensativo, olhando Naruto e Sakura perto da fogueira enquanto os demais se deitavam na relva. Karin estava sentada à frente de Kakashi, encostada em uma árvore.

_Naruto parece tão aliviado. Eu estou começando a achar que... talvez... ele consiga mesmo salvar o Sasuke. Eu costumo ser tão realista, talvez me falte essa força que o Naruto possui... que os pais dele possuiam também. Eu pensava que era um sensei horrível. Primeiro, eu nunca quis me tornar um sensei, eu reprovava todas as equipes. Mas o time sete foi diferente de todos os demais. Eu só coneguia ver os meus erros e como eles afetavam Naruto e Sakura... tentei protegê-los... tentei matar Sasuke achando que resolveria tudo. Mas Naruto está certo. Ele é o único que pode alcançar o Sasuke agora. Eu espero que todo mundo fique bem no final._

- Vocês todos realmente se importam com o Sasuke, não é? – Karin perguntou de repente para Kakashi.

- É. Para mim, o Sasuke é como um filho... eu sempre vi muito de mim nele. Para o Naruto, Sasuke é um irmão precioso com quem possui um laço inquebrável. E para a Sakura...

- Ele é o homem que ela ama. – Karin completou_. O que ela sente por ele nem se compara ao que eu sentia._ – Você é Hokage agora, não é?

- Sou. Por quê?

- Naquele lugar onde estava acontecendo a reunião dos kages... eu acho que dois copanheiros meus estão presos lá. Um deles, Juugo, pode ficar violento e fora de controle às vezes, mas no fundo tem um bom coração. O outro, Suigetsu... é um completo idiota, irritante e feioso, mas... – Karin olhou para o a relva, tristemente.

- Se eles foram presos por ajudarem o Sasuke, tiveram o que mereceram e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Kakashi falou secamente, mas depois completou, ao ver o rosto triste de Karin – Não vou prometer nada a você, mas posso tentar negociar a transferência deles para Konoha, para conseguir informações.

Karin sorriu discretamente ao ouvir aquilo. _Obrigada._

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava conversando com Naruto.

- Me desculpe, Naruto.

- Deixe isso pra lá. Todo mundo faz besteiras às vezes. – Naruto falou sorrindo, reparando então o quão séria Sakura estava.

- Eu era muito imatura e abusei muito de você... dependi muito de você para tudo e o sobrecarreguei... até quando eu tentei ajudar, fazendo aquela declaração de amor falsa... e indo atrás do Sasuke-kun sozinha... eu fiz com que você sofresse muito.

- Não precisa ficar tão deprimida, já são águas passadas agora.

- ... Sabe, Naruto? Aquilo que você disse ao Sasuke-kun me deu esperança. Isso não é estranho? Você estava falando em morte e eu fiquei feliz. – Sakura abraçou os joelhos e os comprimiu contra o corpo, enquanto Naruto a olhava atenciosamente – Eu não sou boa em entender as pessoas ou dizer coisas inspiradoras, como você. Mesmo amando o Sasuke-kun, eu não sou capaz de salvá-lo. Eu sempre falho no momento mais crucial. Dessa vez, eu havia desistido dele, todo mundo havia, menos você... eu pude sentir que você despertou alguma coisa no Sasuke-kun... no antigo Sasuke-kun.

- Se você percebeu, então você não é tão ruim em entender os outros, não é? – Naruto brincou – Esse negócio de morte... não tem um significado tão preciso quanto parece.

- Como assim? O que você está querendo dizer?

- Ainda não é a hora certa de explicar isso, desculpe. – Naruto suspirou – Sabe uma coisa estranha? Mesmo que eu lute contra o Sasuke sozinho, eu não sinto que luto sozinho. Eu sinto como se você, o Kakashi-sensei e todo mundo estivesse comigo, tentando resgatá-lo. Eu sei que soa egoísta que eu o enfrente sem vocês, mas é o que eu sinto que deve ser feito. Eu vou lutar não só por mim e por ele, mas pelo time sete inteiro. Eu estou falando coisas estranhas, Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

- Acho que não. – Sakura respondeu, com um sorriso – Escuta, o Sai havia me dito que você... me amava. Isso é mesmo verdade? – Ela perguntou apreensiva.

- Bem, por muito tempo eu tive uma quedinha por você. Mas eu acabei desistindo.

- O Naruto que nunca desistia de nada?

- É um caso diferente. Você ama o Sasuke de verdade. – Naruto falou com a voz um pouco grave, fitando o fogo a sua frente.

- Você é uma pessoa especial. Eu teria muita sorte se me apaixonasse por você, Naruto.

- Pare de falar coisas estranhas, Sakura-chan. Eu nem sinto nada por você mais, estou em outra. – Naruto falou sem parar para pensar.

- Em outra? – Sakura perguntou, surpresa – Você está apaixonado por outra garota agora?

Naruto ficou extremamente nervoso ao ouvir aquilo. Seu rosto corou violentamente e ele começou a suar.

- Q-que está d-dizendo? D-de onde tirou essa ideia? – ele tentou, inutilmente, disfarçar o nervosismo. Sakura estava achando a reação dele engraçada.

- Você está todo vermelho e gaguejando, que gracinha! Agora fiquei ainda mais curiosa em saber quem é. Espera aí! É a Hinata, não é? – ela perguntou entusiasmada.

O rosto de Naruto ficou ainda mais vermelho e ele começou a sentir muito calor.

- É ela! Eu sabia! Vocês estão namorando? Quando e como você se apaixonou por ela? Foi quando ela enfrentou o Pain?

- I-i-isso é embaraçoso, dattebayo! – Naruto quase gritou, se pondo de pé. Sakura estava adorando vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Então você não nega, huh? – Sakura brincou, o que deixou Naruto ainda mais nervoso. Kakashi assistia a cena, rindo sob sua máscara.

Longe dalí, Sasuke descansava sozinho na sala onde Madara havia lhe implantado os olhos de Itachi. Ele estava deitado sobre a mesa em que fora operado e estava com os olhos envoltos em faixas.

_Eu sinto o poder de Itachi fluindo. O poder com o qual eu destruirei Naruto e rejeitarei tudo o que ele representa._

- Você realmente o teme agora, não é? – Sasuke ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça.

- Sua voz está diferente. – ele comentou.

- Eu não sou sua escuridão, Sasuke-kun. Ela sofreu um golpe mortal. Talvez não volte por um tempo.

- Golpe mortal? Aquele sonho? Não me faça rir.

- Eu sou parte de você, sabe que estou falando a verdade. Ou como você explica seu desespero em destruir o Naruto agora?

Sasuke não respondeu. A voz continuou falando:

- Destruir o Naruto significa destruir todos os seus laços, sua felicidade e sua esperança em retomar sua vida. Se você não o fizer, estará reconhecendo todas essas coisas e acabará abandonando o ódio e a vingança. O fato de você estar de olhos fechados agora, sua insistência em se manter assim e até sua atitude em pegar os olhos do seu irmão... tudo isso prova o medo que o reencontro com Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura lhe instaurou.

Sasuke tremeu um pouco, murmurando "eu não tenho medo de nada. Nem do Naruto, nem da morte, de nada!".

- Eu sei que você não teme a morte, mas teme a morte que o Naruto mencionou. Você tem medo de abrir os olhos. A luta que você travará com o Naruto será a batalha que decidirá seu futuro, na qual ambos apostarão suas vidas. E eu não preciso dizer o que você verdadeiramente quer...

- CALE-SE! - Sasuke berrou – Quem é você, afinal? Por que tem essa voz?

- Esperava que eu tivesse a voz do Naruto? Ele ocupa um espaço diferente em seu coração. Pode-se dizer que ele é a ponte que o guiará em segurança, a estrutura em que pode confiar.

- Ponte Naruto? Que piada de mau gosto. E você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Você estendeu a mão para aquela pessoa no sonho. Mesmo a tendo recolhido depois, foi o bastante para que eu despertasse. Aquela pessoa é a que mais lhe perturba e, ainda assim, a que você mais detesta ferir. A pessoa que já o despertou da escuridão uma vez e preencheu sua existência.

- Eu não quero mais ouvir isso. Pare de falar dela! Pare de usar a voz dela! – Sasuke estava ficando com raiva.

- Você não pode fugir disto, Sasuke-kun. A pessoa que simboliza sua luz é a Sakura.

- CALE A BOCA! – Sasuke gritou, sentando-se. Madara, que havia escutado aquilo, foi até a sala.

- Com quem você está gritando, Sasuke? Há mais alguém aqui?

- É claro que não. Vá embora daqui. – o jovem ordenou.

Madara o deixou sozinho. Por mais que tentasse negar, Sasuke sabia que algo havia mudado irreversivelmente naquele dia. Sua futura luta contra Naruto decidiria tudo. Uma grande revolução estava prestes a acontecer.

**E este é o fim desta fanfic. Pode parecer frustrante acabar sem a luta, mas eu confio no Kishimoto e sei que ele fará um trabalho melhor do que eu jamais faria. Novamente, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam minha estória e comentaram. Vocês foram muito gentis. Boas festas! :D**


End file.
